


Dear, Shouyou.

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Suga's a girl~!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: ~You have my eyes, you have your mother's name, when you came into the world you cried, and it broke my heart.~





	

 

 

Daichi looked at Shouyou who was sat in a small hospital chair, looking up at Daichi with curious eyes. 

 

“Daddy? Where’s momma?” He asked. Daichi sucked in a breath, clearing his throat a bit as he closed he mouth. 

 

“You-your mother,” he said, “she, she isn’t here anymore.” He croaked out, clasping his hands before him. 

 

Hinata stared up at him, not fully understanding, “when is she coming home?” He asked. Daichi shook his head. 

 

“S..Sometime last night,” he whispered, “you.. You’re mother died.. She’s-” he broke off, sobs breaking through as he covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking as he looked down at the floor. 

 

He could hear Shouyou getting up, and soon felt his small hands touching his head. Daichi looked up to see Shouyou’s teary eyes, and as he saw Shouyou smile softly, his heart clenched. 

 

He could see Koushi in his eyes. He saw Koushi’s loving gaze, the smile that had gotten Daichi though everything. 

 

He took Shouyou’s hand in his own, squeezing it softly. Shouyou smiled, “we’ll be okay, Daddy!” He said, “I’ll be strong!” 

 

Daichi hiccupped and pulled his son into his arms, kissing the top of his head. 

 

“I know you will, Shou,” he whispered, holding him as tight as he could. 

 

He felt Shouyou hug him back, and almost could feel Koushi wrapping her own arms around Daichi in a tight hug. 

 

_ “You’ll blow us all away..”  _

 

He held his son, feeling as if Koushi was there with them, and he smiled. He could do this, even if he had to dedicate his every waking hour to Shouyou, he would make it right. 

 

He had to. 

  
For Koushi. 


End file.
